Cornell University Medical College, in collaboration with Columbia University School of Social Work and the American Health Foundation, proposes to establish a MINORITY DRUG ABUSE PREVENTION CENTER (MDAPRC). This application has grown out of a long-standing collaborative relationship between the investigators representing the participating institutions and their recognized need for feasible and efficacious interventions designed to prevent drug abuse and reduce avoidable morbidity and mortality in minority populations. The theme of the proposed Center will be "multi-ethnic drug abuse prevention over the life span." The structure of the Center will consist of three core divisions and four research projects. The functions of Core 1 will include administration, training, dissemination, and community liaison. Core 2 will focus on intervention development activities. Core 3 will deal with data management and evaluation. The work of the Center is conceptualized in stages, with the focus of work during the initial funding period on African-American and Hispanic-American adolescents. Moreover, during the initial funding period, the emphasis will be on developing, modifying, and testing primary prevention interventions delivered to adolescents through schools (Project 1), community organizations (Project 2), housing projects (Project 3), and homeless shelters (Project 4) in the greater New York metropolitan area. A secondary focus will be on collecting etiologic data to help us better understand the causes of drug abuse and its developmental progression among minority youth. In addition to having implications for theory, this information is important because it will facilitate the further refinement of current prevention strategies and the development of new ones.